Traditions we must follow
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: Pureblood marriages were always arranged (Not caring whether the people involved hated each other) couples fall in love as times passed while MOST stay on hating each other. However, what if the magic of old customs and traditions meddles in? Would the latter will still be the case?– A Druna Fanfic. Formerly named as PUREBLOOD TRADITIONS.
1. Prologue

**Traditions we must follow**

 **THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS EITHER ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION OR ARE USED FICTITIOUSLY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD, BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENTS, EVENTS OR LOCALES ARE TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **ANY REPRODUCTION OR UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE MATERIAL OR ARTWORK HEREIN IS PROHIBITED AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

 **COPYRIGHT © 2016 by Mary Josephine**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Pureblood marriages were always arranged (Not caring whether the people involved hated each other or not).Some couples fall in love as times passed while MOST stay on hating each other. However, what if the magic of old customs and traditions meddles in? Would the latter will still be the case?– A Druna Fanfic. Formerly named as PUREBLOOD TRADITIONS and posted on the account MJwritesOFFICIAL**

 _ **Prologue:**_

The lush, evergreen garden of Malfoy Manor seems to go more dashing as the afternoon sun cascades down and hits it. It is usually in this time of summer, when Narcissa Malfoy sits outside and drinks a cup of tea; however, under the given circumstances, that luxury is diminished—at the present moment anyway.

This "present moment" which is learned by the woman to be one of the most important events in her life, is the wedding of her only child.

Draco, even though he's only 15 and going to be married, Narcissa couldn't care less. All she could think of is at least the person he's going to give the vow to is a pureblood and a close friend of the family.

"Cissy. What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lucius hissed upon seeing his wife daydreaming again "You're the one who arranged this marriage. Can you at least hurry up so we can get over this and done with? Those papers by my desk will not sign themselves"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her husband and without another word, she left the bush she had been gazing at and proceeded towards the chairs near the altar where she sat beside an equally sophisticated blonde woman.

"Narcissa" the woman nodded in recognition.

"Pandora" she replied and smiled. "I hope you're not that upset with this arrangement. Xeno is the only one left in your house and I couldn't really wait to marry this two"

With the knowledge that Narcissa really puts into action what she wants no matter how it can affect other people, Pandora just smiled.

"No, it's okay… Actually I've been dreaming that they'll be together someday…but don't you think it's a bit too much to make them commit to each other without seeing each other first?" she asked while diverting her gaze at the young Mr. Malfoy who is sulking at the altar.

Narcissa chuckled at her. "Trust me. It's going to be fine" she replied "Besides, your family belongs to the smartest pureblood wizards. I mean who is in their right mind to hate being married to a Lovegood?"

The blonde woman with silver eyes smiled and stood up as the marching hymn played.

"I suppose so…" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _ **/Luna/**_

Ever since I was a little kid, I've always dreamt about my wedding day. The day where I can be the most beautiful woman in the whole wizarding world and the day where I will feel fully loved by the person I'm supposed to be with until the end of time.

I am sure some would just roll their eyes and say "Ha! The Loony getting married? FAT CHANCE!" But on a positive note, I'm not the kind of person who feels down easily. I still hoped that my dream of mine will commence…perhaps in the far future where I'm already stable and running my own firm (By own, meaning, it's not connected somewhat to our FAMILY BUSINESS)

So, imagine my shock when three days before the start of my fourth year term, my mum and dad announced that I'm going to be married in the next twenty four hours. Being gob smacked didn't fully justify how my inner self reacted to that. To be honest, if I was the kind of girl who throws tantrums, I would have already.

However, being the old, serene, and obedient me, I just accepted the situation without question and obliged the likes of my parents.

I must admit though, despite the fact that it seems horrible at first, the wedding turned out alright. The place where it is held-which turned out to be my new home as well-was glorious and the ceremony is just so wonderfully solemn (I guess it's because of the fact that there are not much people around. Just my parents, the groom's parents, the priest and the house elves). I think the only discrepancy of the event is that the groom seems to hate me until to his very last fiber. Of course, he hadn't said that aloud. But I can see it swarming in his eyes.

I don't know what I had done to him exactly. I mean, in all honesty, I'm the one that have every right to be angry since he unnecessarily bullied me ever since I began studying at Hogwarts.

Oh well. People are really confusing creatures. Nargles are much easier to understand…

Anyway on the present time, I could already feel my body shift on the mattress as the rays of sunshine decided to take a visit on my room an hour—I think—before my usual waking time. Not that I'm complaining of course. Sighing, I then decided to precede sitting up. After all, there's no use in falling back to sleep when your room's sunny and alive.

As I blinked, I then saw a _very_ familiar scowling figure near the windows. I believe, this is the one responsible opening the curtains and in inviting the sun in.

"HI mother." I said while stretching my arms and legs. "What brings you here on an early hour?"

My mother walked towards me with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you remember what today is?" she asked in an iffy calm way. Uh oh she's pissed.

I shook my head in disagreement. Of course I remember. I mean, how could I forget? I always get minor heart attacks just thinking about it.

"It's September the first."

She then reached one of my bed posts and raised both of her eyebrows.

"Then why aren't you getting ready already?"

I shrugged and just stared at her blankly.

"The train will not leave until 11 and I'm already packed. I got lots of time since I think it is still 7 in the morning."

Mum held her forehead as if acquiring a migraine before sighing and putting back her attention on me.

"Luna" she said in a calm voice while sitting down on the edge of my bed "You're a full blown pureblood now."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"The marriage that happened a few days ago…" she continues "Will not just affect the businesses of both families. It will also affect the married couple personally."

"So…" I pondered. "What you're trying to say is, I must act like one of those aristocratic purebloods?"

My mother sighed.

"Well, though your words dreadfully describe it, I would say yes. Something like that."

I smiled warily.

"So, no more radish earrings then?"

She shook her head.

"Even though I will surely die because of Nargle infestation?"

Mum furrowed her eyebrows and said.

"Nargles are just imaginary creatures Luna"

I ignored her. Dad—who is a well known Magizoologist—is the one who taught me that after all

Mum spoke again.

"Anyway, I just hoped that in a few minutes you are already fully dressed" she said airily. I know it's a command though "Breakfast is ready and I know Draco will be happy if you grace him with your presence."

I doubt it.

"This…" I held my infinity band located at my left finger hoping to change the subject about the breakfast in my immediate future. "…Is far more complicated than I imagine. And here I thought having Draco Malfoy as a husband is already complicated."

Mother smiled and hugged me.

"Luna, your father and I are just doing what was best for you. You know that right?"

I nodded weakly and hugged her back.

"Of course mum. If not, then I should have already seen my wedding broadcasted all over Daily Prophet and have already receive ugly letters from Gin"

Mother chuckled.

"And it took all of my wits to ask Narcissa not to do that."

 _ **/Draco/**_

I don't really care about weddings. A ceremony filled with vows that are certainly not true? Pfft. Just a total waste of time.

I've already seen firsthand what marriages do (My mother and father's constant arguing and almost killing each other is a wonderful example) and I don't want to be a part of it. EVER. Zabini and Nott had literally laughed at me because of this perspective and had actually threatened to cut my balls off if I will actually vow to die as a bachelor; those bastards.

I mean, what's so wrong with dying single anyway? At least you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself that's for sure.

Anyway, to make the story short, imagine my anger and shock when mum decided that I should be married off as soon as possible to a person I _don't_ (at least I thought) even know. I am aghast! That's totally out of line. Even the great Salazar Slytherin says so.

To make things worse, I didn't even granted the chance to know who I should be marrying to until the day of the ceremony. Not that I care about what she looks of course. (Contrary to the popular belief that my eyes only catch pretty girls, I'm not actually like that—who am I? Lockhart?— I also look for substance, thank you very much.)

So, fast forward to the day on the ceremony (I know one might be asking how I came there without hesitation, just think about my mother, her wand and a ferret) I swore; my jaw dropped on the grass.

The girl turned out to be the infamous Loony Lovegood.

WHAT A BOAT LOAD OF SHITE.

From all the girls in the whole wizarding world, my mother decided to choose HER?! I mean, I know she came from a very smart family and all but let's not kid ourselves that she's actually crazy. Come on, narbles and crinkle corny snorlack?

"Daydreaming again son?" an amused voice rang making me suddenly snap out of my trance.

I frowned and went back on poking my waffle.

"So…" my mother continued. "Are you excited for your incoming fifth year?"

I pushed my head up to stare at her.

"If excited for you mean sfeeling nervous about how I'm going to hide this infinity band from my nosey friends and how to handle my new existent relationship, and then yes I am SO excited mother."

She took a sip from her cup as if oblivious to the fact that I'm already seething with anger.

"Anyway son, speaking of your marriage, did you know that our family usually have these rules that must be followed for this particular events right?"

I nodded my head weakly. Of course I knew. Every event in a Malfoy's life has their own set of policies that must be followed. If you even considered ignoring it, then good luck; you will face consequences like…ugh I don't want to think about it.

Mother formed a small smile at my response and went on to reveal a small thick book which seems to be sitting on her lap a few moments before.

"Don't tell me…" I began. My eyes turning wild and fierce. "...there is actually a written rulebook for marriages?"

Mum nodded before shoving the book to my hands.

"Apparently this is one." she said. "However, I would rather think of it as a tradition book since some of the written texts are only somewhat _acceptable_ during the days of Merlin"

I eyed the brown thing curiously and began to flip pages which not surprisingly smelled like old people.

"But it is the same with the family's common rules is it not? Like I should be expecting sickness if I'm not going to follow this. Am I right? "

Mother stirred her tea.

"You should be expecting more than sickness son." She replied. "Of that I am sure"

My heart skipped a beat. What the bloody hell is she talking about? However, when I was about to ask my questions though, the room of the dining room opened and revealed two other blondes.

I grimaced.

"Oh, Pandora, Luna" My mother said while flashing them a wide smile. "How nice of you to join us for breakfast."

Pandora went and sat beside Mother while gesturing Loony—who seems to be wearing _normal_ clothes I noticed—to sit beside me.

"Well, we are family aren't we?" she said "We must at least eat meals together."

My mother smile went wider and began talking some things to the other woman which didn't make sense to me. So instead, I focused my attention at the crazy girl who seems to take interest at the napkin on her lap.

"You're not going to eat anything Loony?" I began.

The girl looked up from her trance, twisted her head for a bit to look at me and blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"No…" she said for a moment before continuing, "You're not eating either."

I scoffed, rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically.

"Stating the obvious aren't you?"

Loony frowned and moved her head back to stare at the table.

"Look, I know you hate this arrangement…" she's now fiddling with the glove that is covering her left hand "But I am hoping that we can act even a little bit civil with each other"

"Huh." I said. "What will you do if I say no?"

Loony sighed and grabbed an apple.

"I would do nothing." She said simply.

I gritted my teeth. Damn. The girl is confusing like the nut she is.

"Mother…" I said while turning my head back towards the two women in front of us who were currently talking animatedly "When are we going to the station?"

Mum stopped chatting.

"Well, I think 10:30 is alright." She said "What do you think Pandora?"

Pandora nodded and uttered the word marvelous.

"Wait." Loony began with a face that is much paler than her natural skin color. "We're going togeth-ther?"

Mother shifted her gaze to her and nodded.

"Yes dear." She said. "It will not be appropriate to separate a new married couple"

"B-but, we are in different houses…" Loony replied "We will still be separated by then"

Mum sipped at her tea and smiled. However, this particular gesture seems to be for me.

"It's okay dear. The rules will manage at that unchangeable thing."

Loony furrowed her brow that clearly tells that she's not yet oriented.

"What rules?"

Mother looked at Pandora with disapproving look before standing up.

"Never mind that today." She said "What about, we go on and get ready for your train ride shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Thought I left you? HOHO :D MERRY CHRISTMAS. TWMF PACKED AND EDITED. Oh and show your love by writing the hashtags #TRADITIONSWMF and #Druna on twitter or other social media sites if you like. I would love to interact with you guys!**

 **A/N: I DON'T HAVE ANY BETA. SO, SORRY IF I HAVE ERRORS.**

 **/DRACO/**

I could feel my insides squirm uncomfortably as I flipped the pages and read the passages of the book mother has given to me. All that was written there are definitely absurd beyond comprehension and I highly doubt the static hostility between me and the loon will make things easier for both of us.

Snapping the book in anger I then spared a glance around the limousine. (We usually use this when we ride around the Mudblood world, more so to the King's cross station). My mother was whispering furiously with an obviously annoyed Pandora while Loony on the other hand was looking out the window. As I stared at her more closely, she seems to be playing with the hem of her left hand glove which—I think—is supposed to cover the marriage band (a ring shaped as an infinity symbol).

Looking down at my own, I then grimaced. The dragon ring which covered the band was definitely far too obnoxious for my own liking and I anticipated that it will fall off someday if I'm not too careful.

A halting sound then came into my ears making me stood up (it was a signal that we have reached the station after all) went outside, and grabbed my necessities at the back trunk.

I waited for the others to get a move on before finally, we then trek towards the platform.

The whole walk towards the platform is quite…awkward and weird to say the least. I mean, I know it's pretty natural for me and loony to be silent, since of course, our situation is ugly as a gargoyle but since it was my mother being silent for once, that's got to be a serious record.

When we crossed towards the other side of the wall, (just what I expected) we were bombarded by nosy eyes. I mainly rolled my eyes at the gawking on lookers before they began turning back towards the place they originally been looking at.

Upon stopping abruptly however, it took me awhile to recover my bearings because as I turned towards the people beside me, I seem to have caught only the ending words from my mother.

"….and I suppose you will show your outmost _respect_ AND _responsibility_ to Luna Draco."

'Huh?' I thought confused, before her wording struck a chord in my brain. She's talking about the book obviously.

"Yes?"

Mother clapped her hands and smiled widely.

"Good" she said before hugging the loon and me.

Pandora's next in saying her goodbyes and I couldn't help but gag internally at her speech 'take good care son in law' before ushering us towards the train.

Luckily, the part of the train where Loony and I were situated was still deserted making us hidden away from gawking on lookers. I started to find an empty compartment, knowing somehow—in her creepy demeanor— that the blonde Ravenclaw will follow me.

Finally, I find one that was somehow located at the very edge and I immediately plopped down. Loony looks like a lost hare by the doorway that I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down Loon?"

Loony looked up immediately from the floor scenery and scrambled her way towards the chair across from me. For a few seconds after that, Loony had seen it proper to stare at me, look down at the floor, stare at me again and look down at the floor again. This went on over and over like clockwork until I became irritated.

"What?!" I snapped.

Loony seems to be unperturbed by my outburst and instead, she tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you being civil with me?" she asked

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What is it to you?"

"Well…" she said "You clearly don't have this kind of point of view during breakfast"

I gritted my teeth and was about to say something menacing when I remembered the stuff written in the bloody book.

"This marriage is not only about you, Loony" I said.

Clearly confused, Loony waggled her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, remembering all the things I had an obligation to tell her. I was about to start talking when suddenly, the train hooted signaling for its departure.

Frustrated, I stood up making the Loon looked at me with curious eyes.

"Prefect's duty" I said.

Loony nodded.

"We're going to talk later?" she asked.

"Talk later."

/…/…/

When I reached the Prefects' carriage, I was instantly surprised that I was there first. I mean, upon hearing from Zabini—the holy cow of great knowledge (or gossips as I preferred to call it) — that the crabby Mudblood would be a prefect this year (surprise,surprise) , I am expecting her to be the first one here.

I sat down immediately at the nearest chair and while waiting for the others, I find myself formulating some sentences that I will say to Loony later so that I can explain to her properly our immediate demise.

This went on for a few minutes until, that Macmillan and Abbot entered the carriage together with Goldstein and Patil. They seem so be laughing about something and they instantly stopped upon seeing me.

"Malfoy." Goldstein said in an awkward acknowledgement before sitting together with the other three.

I nodded at him.

A flurry of green robes then entered the room and almost instantly, I was filled with dread.

"Drakiiieeeee!" the owner of the robes shrieked making me scowl. Apparently, Macmillan and Abbot were finding this funny as they fumble with their hands to smother their laughs. My scowl deepened.

"Pansy."

Pansy then scooted herself beside me and curled her arms at mine. I grunted and wondered silently as to why Nott find her to be a suitable girlfriend.

"You look handsome Drakie" she purred.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah-yeah"

She then stared at my left hand and pulled it.

"OOOOHHH… this dragon ring is wonderful!" she pondered as the traced the outline of the said jewelry "Can I borrow it?"

I tugged my hand away from her.

"Of course not!" I said.

Pansy raised her eyebrows and pouted.

"Why not?"

I grunted and didn't answer her.

By that time, Mcgonagall entered together with Mudblood and Weasel. The meeting, as I expected is rather tedious—especially with Mcgonagall stressing "not abusing our powers" to me. I went out the room and was about to run so that I can escape that damn Parkinson when unfortunately Crabbe and Goyle saw me.

"Malfoy!"

I turned and forced a smile.

"Crabbe, Goyle."

"Why do you seem in a hurry?" Goyle asked.

As if on cue, Parkinson went out the carriage.

"Drakie! Where are you going?"

I looked back at Crabbe and Goyle who was trying really hard not to laugh. I gave them a lovely glare.

"Somewhere where you're not located apparently" I deadpanned.

Parkinson was about to answer when—thank Merlin—Nott came suddenly and took a hold of his girlfriend's attention. I smirked inwardly and started walking to the direction where Loony and I's compartment located.

"Uhm, Malfoy? Where are you going?" Nott asked.

"To my compartment?"

"We already have a compartment, Crabbe saved us one earlier."

I just shrugged and went to the same direction anyway. I mean, no one will follow me anyway…

I think…

Irritatingly, as I walked however, I noticed Crabbe and Goyle flanking behind me. I sighed heavily and tried to be rational.

When we reached the compartment however, the first thing I saw was not what I expected…So immediately, I saw red.

BLOODY RED.

 **/LUNA/**

I couldn't help but feel rather confused as to why Draco is being civil to me. I mean, upon observing him in the previous years, I've only known him to be as one of those people who can be _really_ pleasant when they want something. So, seeing the drastic improvement of his behavior I began to worry about the thing (or more proper, things) he truly wants—which is probably the stuff we're going to talk about later.

With a frown, I then grabbed one of my Quibbler copies and began to read hoping to lift my head away from the blonde haired boy. I was half way towards the article of hippogriffs when the door opened and revealed Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Luna." She said.

I smiled at her and take a good look at her companions. One is a very skinny boy holding some sort of plant and the other is the very famous Harry Potter.

"Hi"

"Can we seat here? Everywhere else is full you see."

I contemplated for a little bit as to how Draco will react to this before nodding at Ginny. He will surely be angry about this—of that I am VERY sure of— but considering that Ginny Weasley was one of my two only best friends and probably the first person (Colin was the second one) who defended from _most_ bullies, I supposed I can cut a slack.

"Great summer Luna?" Ginny asked as she plopped down at the chair across from me.

I willed myself not to grimace as I remembered my wedding.

"Not…exactly…"

Ginny looked at me apogetically.

"Your mother?" she asked.

I bit my lip and gave her a half nod. I mean, my mum is somewhat connected to that stuff isn't she?

"Oh!" Giinny said suddenly as if remembering something "Where are my manners? Luna, this is Neville…" she pointed at the skinny boy "and this is Harry"

I smiled and gave them a small wave.

"Hi" Neville said politely pointing at the magazine I'm holding. "So, you like the Quibbler?"

I nodded honestly and Ginny chuckled.

"They own that Neville" she said. "It is particularly given that she should like it"

Neville's eyes widened and turned to look at me.

"My grandmother loves that magazine!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a wide grin.

"That's nice" I said before taking a look at Harry Potter who was staring at me.

"What house are you in Luna?" Harry asked kindly.

"Ravenclaw"

Harry's eyes perked up as if he's expecting the worst.

 _'_ _Probably thinking that I'm in Slytherin because of my dark green clothing'_ I thought

"So, you're definitely smart then?" he said.

I chuckled.

"Well, I don't really…" I started before Ginny cut me off.

"Oh don't be so modest" she said before turning towards the two boys "She had probably garnered the highest grades of our year."

Neville's mouth popped open and Harry smiled widely.

"Wow." Neville said.

I could feel myself blush and before I can utter any word, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entered the compartment. They haven't noticed me first since the first thing that they had done is to rant about their prefect duties and the other prefects—

Oh.

Oh no.

Draco will be here soon. This will not be pretty.

"You okay Luna?" Neville asked "You look pale."

I stifled a laugh considering that I'm always pale.

"I'm okay"

Just a few minutes after that (and brief introductions to Hermione and Ron), Draco Malfoy appeared suddenly by the doorway. His look was definitely murderous and before moving it towards the rest of the group, he spared me an angry stare.

I bit my lower lip and tugged at the hem of my left hand glove. He is scary when he's like this.

"Well, Well, what extraordinary moment this is." He spat. "I didn't know that idiots usually held meetings."

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Oh please scarhead." Draco sneered. "Growling doesn't suit you. You're face resembles a Mandrake not a gargoyle"

Ginny hissed and must be restrained by Neville.

"Get out of our compartment Ferret." Hermione said "Or I will tell Professor Mcgonagall"

Draco guffawed and shared an amused look with the two boys beside him (I think they were Crabbe and Goyle).

"Oooh. Scared that we can out win your little group mudblood?"

Hermione sighed heavily and together with Ron, they pushed Draco's group out of the compartment.

Before leaving however, Draco Malfoy pierced a gaze on me that clearly speaks atrocity.

I don't know why, but I know right then and there that I'm in serious trouble.


End file.
